Patience
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: One-shot. Anzu takes a short cut through an alleyway and finds herself in trouble. Will anyone come and save her? This is a Yami/Anzu romance... I've written a sequel! Go check it out! It's entitled Patience is a Virtue!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how many times I wish for and pray for it^_^ Also, I got an idea for part of this fic from the first manga. It may seem similar, but it's not identical. I just liked the….competition? If ya will….well, you'll see! Please review and as always…enjoy ^_^v  
  
Side note:  
  
//…..// Yami 'talking' to Yugi  
  
/…./ Yugi 'talking' to Yami  
  
* * * * *  
  
The night felt heavy as it coated everything and everyone in a shadow of darkness. The only sounds were her footsteps as she walked down the unknown alley trying to get home before it began to rain.  
  
Suddenly, a noise from behind Anzu made her stop and turn around. 'What was that?' She thought as she scanned the area as best as she could. She let a soft giggle escape her mouth. 'This is silly. There's nothing there. Why do I always do this to myself? I guess nights like this could make anyone jumpy.'  
  
As if on cue, a flash of lightening streaked across the sky. 'I better get home fast. I don't wanna get drenched.'  
  
Anzu continued to briskly walk down the dark alley when once again she thought she heard something. She ignored, what she believed to be her imagination, and continued on. But this time she quickened her pace.  
  
"Oh man! I don't recognize any of these buildings. I think I'm lost!" She turned her head left and right, trying to find something familiar. "Whatcha doin pretty lady."  
  
Anzu spun around and saw a shaggy looking man standing not even five feet behind her. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she took a step away from the man.  
  
"Oh no,no,no,no. Don't walk away from me. I got somethin' I wanna show ya."  
  
Even with the distances between them, Anzu could still smell the alcohol on him. She flinched and decided it was best if she were to turn and run as fast as she could. But just as she spun around she found herself face to face with another man. This one was built like a brick. He was tall with square shoulders, but his face was hidden in the dark night.  
  
Anzu tried to mad dash around the man, but he grabbed her, spun her around so that she faced the shaggy man and held her up against his chest. "Now, now pretty lady. We just wanna play." The shaggy man slithered as he closed the distance between them.  
  
The big man continued to hold her as the shaggy one to tied her feet together and then proceeded to tie her hands.  
  
"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Anzu screamed as she thrashed about trying to escape.  
  
"Stop that you bitch!" The shaggy man smacked her across her face and cut her lip. Blood trickled down as she winced from the pain.  
  
'What's gonna happen to me? What are they gonna do? I need to get away. I need help.' With one final burst of energy, Anzu kicked her tied legs into the shaggy mans chest and began to scream for help.  
  
"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!"  
  
"WENCH!" The big man holding her threw her to the ground and pressed his weight onto her. She could hardly breath with that much pressure on her. "Hey Stan, what's say you and me have some fun with her now?" The big man asked.  
  
Anzu coughed and wheezed for air once the big man got off her. Stan stumbled up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Sure thing Jay, but me first. This bitch is askin for it."  
  
"NO! HELP!" Anzu began to scream, but was then thrown against the wall. Just before she completely blacked out, she let out a silent pray. 'Please help me.......Yami.' Then everything went dark.  
  
*****  
  
(shortly before)  
  
Yugi and Jounouchi had been walking to Yugi's grandfather's shop when they both noticed the upcoming storm.  
  
"Oh man, Yugi! We're gonna get drenched! Look at those clouds!"  
  
"Maybe you should just go home Jou. We don't know when this storm is going to end and I don't want you to have to walk home in this later today."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I'll see ya later Yug." Jounouchi waved goodbye as he turned in the opposite direction to get home.  
  
"Bye Jounouchi!" Yugi waved as watched as his friend leave. He stopped and stood before the entrance to an alleyway.  
  
/Maybe I should take a short cut to beat the storm./  
  
//Are you sure? Alleys aren't the safest places in the world,// commented Yami.  
  
/Yeah, I know. But nothin's gonna happen./  
  
//If you say so.//  
  
Yugi continued to walk down the alley when he heard a faint noise. /What was that?/  
  
//Trouble.// Suddenly, Yami switched places with Yugi. He knew what he had heard. It was a cry for help. And it wasn't just any cry for help. It was Anzu.  
  
'Don't worry Anzu,' he thought to himself, 'I'm coming. Just hold on!' Yami ran down the alley as fast as he could with the Eye of Horus lighting his way.  
  
*****  
  
Jay continued to hold down Anzu as Stan crawled on her and began to undo her blouse. "Such a sweet little girl," he laughed out loud.  
  
Anzu slowly began to gain consciousness again, but was completely drained off all her energy. She felt dizzy and nauseous when she tried to move. She had hit the wall head first at full speed earlier. All seemed lost, as Stan finished with the buttons on her blouse and threw it to the side. "Now we have fun." Stan began to say, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Let her go!" Came a strong voice from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well," Stan began, "if it isn't a white knight trying to save the damsel in distress."  
  
"I'll tell you one more time, 'let her go!'"  
  
"And what if we don't?" In one swift movement, Stan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife, which he held to Anzu's throat. "What if we say, we haven't had our fun yet?"  
  
Yami glared at the two men with anger glowing like fire in his eyes.  
  
"Ya-ya-mi" A faint voice called threw the night air. He looked at Anzu and saw her struggling to keep conscious. Yami's heart ached realizing how much pain she was in.  
  
He lifted his eyes from Anzu and fixed them on the man on top of her. "If you won't let her go, then I'll play ya for her." This was a long shot, but the King of Games had never lost before. And there was no way that he would lose the one he loved.  
  
"A game, eh?" Stan asked as he stood, leaving Jay to hold Anzu. "What type of game?"  
  
"An easy one. Bring your knife over here." Stan did as Yami told him too, but kept it pointed at him, ready to strike at any instant. He kept twitching, wanting nothing more then to return to the helpless body that lay behind him and have his fun.  
  
Lighting streaked across the sky in a constant array of golden light. The first few drops of rain were beginning to fall as Yami and Stan stood facing each other.  
  
"So what's your game, boy?" he turned and took a quick glance at Anzu, "Hurry up already!"  
  
Yami reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "As I said, this is easy. When it's your turn you wait till a flash of lightening streaks across the sky. Then count for however long it takes for the thunder to sound. For however many counts you reached, you stab into this piece of cloth. Which will be covering your hand."  
  
Stan flinched when he heard the rules, but he'd never backed out of anything yet and like hell, he was gonna let some punk get the better of him.  
  
"Fine. How is the winner decided?"  
  
"The first person to get stabbed loses, the other wins. Keep your fingers separated and try to stab between them. I'll go first."  
  
Yami stood perfectly still as the wind picked up and the rain became a slight drizzle. The wind ruffled their hair as the two quietly stood in a standoff. Suddenly a light flashed across the sky.  
  
"One...Two...Three...Four...KA-BOOOM" The thunder broke his count as he looked up towards the sky and then back at Stan. "Four. That's how many times I'll stab into the cloth."  
  
Yami placed his hand on a near by trashcan, took the cloth and laid it on top. He stared at the cloth and then with fluid like motion, he began to stab the cloth, once between each pair of fingers. But he was going to slow for Stan's taste.  
  
"Hurry up already!!!"  
  
"Done. Your turn."  
  
Stan looked up at the sky and tapped his foot as he waited for the lightening.  
  
'He's falling for it,' Yami thought to himself, 'his impatience shall be his downfall.'  
  
When the lightening lit the sky, Stan began to count at an overly rapid pace, trying to speed things along.  
  
"OneTwoThreeFourFiveSix...KA-BOOM!" Stan quickly grabbed the knife and cloth and began his turn. "One....Two....Threeeee-eeee-eeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Stan had stabbed through his hand.  
  
"Shit! You little bastard! You planned this didn't you?!"  
  
"I did nothing. You did this all yourself. Now, I won and you must keep to the deal. Let Anzu go and leave now!"  
  
"Like hell!" Thunder cracked and the rain poured as Stan lunged at Yami, but Yami was faster. He dodged his attack and landed a punch into his gut. Stan stood still for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath and then toppled to the wet ground.  
  
Jay, who had watched the whole ordeal, decided that Stan wasn't that good of a friend anyways and bolted as fast as he could to get away from Yami.  
  
Yami backed away from the now unconscious Stan and ran to Anzu's side. He looked at her and fought to hold back his tears. She had bruises all over her and a large gash on her face.  
  
"Oh, Anzu. I'm so sorry." He picked her up and held her in his arms. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Yami? Yami is that you?"  
  
"Yes." He softly smiled down at her, both of them now drenched from the pouring rain. She winced as she tried to smile up at him. Yami held her tighter in his arms.  
  
"I'd better get you to someplace warm and out of the rain."  
  
They both stared at each other for awhile and then Yami did what he thought he could never do. He had been so patient before and never let into his want, but now was finally the time. Slowly, very slowly as if to ask for permission, he leaned down towards Anzu's face. They both closed their eyes and met in a sweet kiss. Gradually, the kiss deepened and both were lost in each other as the night continued on with the chaos of the storm.  
  
The lightening and thunder crashed around them and beckoned them to go home. 'Be patient stormy night. Be patient.'  
  
  
  
AN: In case you were wondering, the part that I got the idea from the first manga was when Yami played the game with the knife. Except in the manga, they were trying to stab the knife through money that was on their hands. I hope ya liked this! Ja ne minna-san!!! ^_^v 


End file.
